Hellsing University: The Transfer Student
by Phoenix Wingz
Summary: AU Seras had just started her year at Hellsing University.It wasn't until later that she came across Schrodinger,the cocky transfer student from Germany. Not only does she have to deal with him but she also has to deal with the infamous French playboy,Pip
1. Sera's First Day, Not Really

**Disclaimer: **All works of Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** This is an AU fanfiction. If you prefer normal character universe, then I recommend that you don't read. This is also my first Hellsing fanfiction so when reviewing, please add some feedback so I know how I did and maybe even improve the next chapter. I will try to keep the characters "in character" and I will maybe try to alternate between characters to increase the diversity. I didn't actually go to a university yet so I might not be accurate in some parts when it comes to organization and how they work and I "mispelled" some of the character's dialogue on purpose in order to emphasize their accents. I decided to write a Schrodinger x Seras because of the lack of Hellsing x Millennium pairings and partially because personally I think that I freshen up the Hellsing archive ;. Anyways, I'm going to try and use up all of the manga-based characters and all of the languages that I've used in this fanfiction story (French, German, maybe a little bit of Japanese) goes to the dictionary translator. I will (in all the best of my ability) try NOT to rush this story, so please comment on whether I'm rushing it or not.

Here is everyone's position in the Hellsing University:

Board of Trustees - Round Table (I believe there are 12 of them)

President - Integra

Vice-President - Walter

Deans - Alucard, Anderson, Captain (In this story, there will only be 3 deans with maybe an additional dean)

Alucard - Faculty of Law

Anderson - Faculty of the Arts and Religious Studies

Captain - Faculty of Humanities

Students (I base the students on how old each of the characters are)-

1st Years - Seras, Schrodinger

2nd Years - Pip, Jan, Luke, Yumie, Yumiko (In this story, both Yumie and Yumiko are twins with their respective personalities - reason being that I want a normal story), Heinkel

3rd Years - Rip, Zorin, Tubalcain

Others - Maxwell, Renaldo, Major, Doc (Doc may be a dean if necessary and if that's the case then he would be in charge of Faculty of Sciences)

I had to use practically everyone in the manga-verse of Hellsing because of the lack of actual people in the Hellsing organization.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Sera's First Day, Not Really**

It is a quiet and peaceful morning in modern day London, Britain. Cars that usually go through the busy roads have mysteriously vanished and there are more pigeons than there are humans. In the distance a figure can be seen running through the quiet streets with what seems to be an exaggerated speed of a mach five. This figure has bright, round cerulean eyes and blonde hair that spikes at the edges. The outfit consists of a plain white t-shirt with black sleeves and regular blue jeans. A black shoulder bag can be seen swinging alongside its owner like a pendulum. Heels can be heard click-clacking on the surface as the person tries to reach its destination.

The figure is identified as Seras Victoria, a nineteen year old woman that had just been admitted into the most prestigious university throughout London. This university is known as Hellsing University, a private university that is only known by the most dedicated and intelligent people. After turning a corner around what looks like an old building, she finally reached the institution. Seras stared in awe at the large building in front of her before muttering under her breath.

"What a huge building! It didn't look this large in the pamphlet that I got in the package."

While blatantly staring at the building that's currently looming in front of her, Seras noticed some distinct details about the structure. The entire building was painted a dark red with the edges painted black. Intricate details can be seen carved out of the very same edges and on the ridges. The windows look just as normal as the doors and the stairs. After examining the building thoroughly, Seras started climbing up the stairs. After finishing climbing the stairs, she slowly but firmly opened the door to the right. Seras cautiously peeked in through the partial doorway.

"Gosh it's so quiet. I wonder where everybody went."

"Today is just only for orientations. University does not officially start until tomorrow."

Feeling freaked out, Seras quickly turns around to the source of the voice only to find a young woman standing there. The young woman has long platinum blonde hair with eyes similar to hers, except that they are narrower. In front of those eyes are round spectacles that would've gleamed in intense sunlight. She's also wearing a dark suit and is currently smoking a cigar.

"Oh! You startled me! Thank you for telling me. I just assumed that classes start today. I'm actually new here."

The young woman took the cigar out of her mouth and released a long chain of exhaled smoke.

"I see. Since you're here anyways, you might as well go through the orientations."

Afterwards, she started walking back towards where she came from but then suddenly turns around to face Seras again.

"Which reminds me. Orientations are located in the park not far off from here. Since you are also going to be seeing me more often, I might as well introduce myself. I am Integra Hellsing, the President of this University. You may call me Ms. Hellsing."

Seras stared at the President for what seems to be like a minute before smiling at the said person.

"It's very nice to meet you Ms. Hellsing. I'm Seras Victoria."

"I hope you enjoy you're stay here Ms. Victoria."

Integra gives a little smile before walking off.

Seras suddenly started walking towards the park. On her way there, she saw more people appearing. Soon it got to the point of suffocation. While navigating through the crowd, Seras could see a figure up ahead. The figure has hair that's awfully similar to hers in both colour and style, only not as spiked at the back. The outfit consists of a light yellow t-shirt and black jeans. A brown backpack can be seen on the person's back. Seras had managed to get the details of the person before it vanished in the crowd. Just as she was about turn around, Seras accidentally bumped into someone and fell down onto the grass.

"Hé hé petite fille! Regardez où vous allez!"

Seras noticed a hand reaching for her and grabbed it, pulling herself up in the process.

"Sorry. I don't understand French. Can you repeat that in English?"

"Fine! Hey hey little girl! Watch where you're going!"

"Thank you."

After brushing off the excess grass, Seras looked up at the person that she had just bumped into. The person has long brown hair knotted into a braid and has at least one green eye showing. The other eye is covered behind an eye patch. The outfit consists of a large white t-shirt with the Mint Royale picture print and black trousers.

"Who are you?"

The person that was questioned smirked.

"Pip Bernadotte. Whatz yourz?"

"Seras Victoria."

"Before you say anything else, letz get out of here!"

Pip suddenly grabbed her hand and both of them went off to a more secluded area. The entire area they are in is very nice, with a windy atmosphere and tons of flowers popping up everywhere. After meandering to what looks like a corner, Pip turned around and stare. Seras, not knowing what to do, just stare back.

"Do you happen to be available?"

Seras jumped in shock at his question. Anyone would've done the same if they were asked a question like that on their first day. At least that's what Seras is thinking about right now.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Are you single?"

Seras stared at him more in shock before quickly whacking him on the head.

"You are not suppose to ask something so personal like that! Especially to someone you just met!!!"

Pip is still rubbing the spot where Seras had whacked him.

"Well obviously someone doez not know me very well. Then again I don't expect you to, considering you're only a first year!"

Seras blinked up at him for a moment.

"Wait a minute! How did you know that I'm a first year?"

It didn't occur to Seras that Pip had begun to walk back towards the main park while she was talking and had managed to stop him in time. Pip turned around to face her.

"Well it's obvious once you think about it. You're no second or third year that's for sure! Anywayz, I'll talk to you later when the darn institution actually startz. Until then, au revoir mon ami!"

After the last of the Frenchman disappeared in the crowd, Seras also started to head into the crowd.

'Oh great! I know a weirdo now! I wonder who that person was that I've seen earlier before meeting the Frenchman. Maybe I will meet that person later when classes start.'

With that thought in mind, Seras calmly went through orientations for the rest of the day.


	2. Pip and Integra's Talk

**Important Note: **Due to summer school, I am not as able to update as frequently as I should be and I hope you forgive me for that. Also, considering that this story is AU, there might be a few OOC throughout the story. I might add other character scenes like I have mentioned before in the previous chapter and I will try to keep this fan fiction as normal as possible. I thank everyone who reviewed the story (the corrections were greatly appreciated) and I am open to suggestions if you have any for this story. Also, please keep in mind that I am not quite sure how the university itself works and I might not be fully accurate. You may also notify me if I made any mistakes. The 'schedule' is completely made up (except for the names, where I actually got them from university sites - particularly London) so you don't have to tell me anything about that. **THE** **DEAN POSITIONS HAS CHANGED! GO BACK TO CHAPTER 1 FOR DETAILS.**

Overall, this story is purely fiction just like the other stories. Even though the setting is in a university, there might be some high school moments and I apologize for that in advance.

Enjoy!

**Pip and Integra's Talk**

"Oh great! I'm lost! Where on earth is that Law faculty building?"

It seems that Seras had greatly underestimated the sheer size of the entire Hellsing campus. Compared to the exterior, the interior of the institution is what you would call "massive with a capital I". It might even be larger than that, with what Seras had seen earlier the day before orientations. Either way, Seras is quite convinced that she will not get used to the campus at all, at least for a long while anyways. After turning around and looking behind her, Seras kept going forward through the hallway. While she's walking, she took a quick look at her schedule:

**Hellsing University**

Year: **1** Name **Seras Victoria**

Core Courses:

**LAW S1 (5 Credits) – Constitutional Law **

**LAW S2 (5 Credits) – Common Law**

**LAW S3 (3 Credits) – Land Law **

**LAW S4 (3 Credits) – Property Law**

**LAW S5 (2 Credits) – Criminal Law**

Optional Courses:

**SCI R1 (5 Credits) – Biology 110**

**ART C1 (3 Credits) – Painting and Colours 101**

**HUM E1 (5 Credits) – Languages 101**

"Bonjour mon ami!"

Seras quickly turn around to look at Pip, who is currently grinning down at her from where he is standing.

"Wait a minute! How did you get here and how do you know that I'm here?!"

"I have classes here and I guess I'm just lucky."

It seems that Pip had noticed the schedule, since he quickly took the paper out of Seras' hands long before she had even noticed the paper's disappearance. Feeling irked at Pip, she just leaned against the wall with her arms crossed while watching him make out her schedule.

"Well?"

A whistling sound can be heard from Pip.

"I have to say that's a lot of law courses! What are you taking anyways, a super degree on the stuff?"

Seras glared at him angrily.

"It's none of your business on what I'm trying to take!"

With that said, Seras tried hitting him again like last time but Pip had managed to evade the hit.

"Ok! Jeez… I was only joking around! No need to take it so seriously!"

Pip gives Seras a little smile before trying to reach for her hand. Seras, realizing what Pip is trying to do, back away from the Frenchman. When he just keeps coming, Seras gives him a weird look.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Taking you to zee Law Faculty building. You're in the wrong building."

"What?! Really?"

"Yup! Zis is actually the Humanities Faculty building. Just take a look over at zee sign over there."

Seras take a quick look at what seems to be a long white sign plastered on the wall right beside them. True to Pip's word, the sign reads _Faculty of Humanities_.

'Why didn't I notice that before?!' Seras said in her thought before turning back to Pip with a dumb expression on her face.

"I see…"

"Indeed! Now come with me! We still need to find you're building."

"I guess I have to unless I want to wander the halls all day."

"That's the spirit ma fleur!"

Pip and Seras then start making their way back where they came from. The trip might not be a problem to Pip, who's had two years of studies (unbeknownst to Seras), but Seras find the trip a huge problem. With meandering hallways and lots of doors lined up along the walls like lines of foot soldiers facing towards them, no wonder Seras had found the trip to be tedious. Fortunately for them, they have managed to reach the ground floor with ease. Seras sighed with aplomb.

"That was such a long trip!"

Hearing her comment, Pip turned to look at her.

"I know eh? No worries though. The longer you stay here, zee more you will get used to it. I know I have."

"I'll take you're word for it."

Both of them went through the double doors and into the outside, where the sun is still reaching for its peak. A minute later, Pip started walking towards a dark red building with white outlines. The building is just right across from the building where they came out of but at the same time very far away. Not wanting to be left behind, Seras started following Pip. While she's walking, Seras notice the other buildings and the meandering students.

'Just as expected, there are not a lot of students here. I guess that's how the Hellsing campus got its name for being the most prestigious. Not just anybody can get in and not everyone knows of its whereabouts.'

Just as she was about to turn her head back to face the destination she's walking to, Seras caught a glimpse of Integra from afar. Noticing the president, she did a double take and waved. Integra just gave a quick small wave before walking over to her.

"Hello Seras Victoria. How is you're first day going so far?"

"It's not going so great Ms. Hellsing. I got lost in the Humanities faculty building."

"I see. You got help from Pip Bernadotte no less."

"Yup! We are currently heading to the Law faculty building."

"Hé ma amie! What is taking so long?"

Seras and Integra both turned towards the source of the voice as Pip came running back towards them. It seems that he had notice Integra for he quickly came to a stop a few feet away from them instead of slowing down beside them. Pip looked at Integra warily.

"Oh, bonjour Madame Hellsing."

Seras look at Integra's face. The president is currently glaring if not killing Pip with her eyes.

"Didn't I specifically tell you **not** to call me _Madame _Pip Bernadotte?"

"I did hear you but I won't bother calling you Miss either."

"Fine. Whatever you say I will accept. Just make sure that **incident **does not happen again."

"Heh. I can guarantee it Madame Hellsing."

By then, Seras can feel a jolt in the air like twin lightning bolts. Both Pip and Integra were glaring at each other and the tension is so thick that she can cut through it like butter. The tension was broken off by Integra, who turns to look at Seras like nothing happened.

"Anyways, I hope that you do well for the rest of the first day Seras Victoria."

"Thank you Ms. Hellsing!"

With that said Integra nodded at Seras and started walking off back to where she was standing. Seras stared at her until she was gone, then turned towards Pip. Pip's fuming look has disappeared and is replaced by his normal grin. Seras just stare at him suspiciously.

"What was that about?"

As soon as Pip heard that, he just walks off back towards the dark red and white building. Seras started following him again.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with mon fleur. Just a talk."

Seras now stares at him incredulously.

"You sure? That doesn't look like nothing to me."

"Absolutely."

Seras gives up on interrogating the Frenchman and just trails behind quietly for the rest of the way. They had finally made it after at least one more minute and Pip turns to look at her.

"Ok! We made it! Can you handle everything else on you're own here?"

Seras glared at him.

"Of course! It was only the buildings I am having trouble with. The classes I can find!"

Pip shrugged.

"Ok. No need to shout. Just only asking. Anyways, I got to head to classes now. Au revoir mon ami!" Pip said just before he quickly ran off back to the building that they just came walking from earlier.

'Oh that's right! He said that he has classes there!'

Seras stared at his rapidly disappearing figure for a moment before heading in through the doors of the Law Faculty building.


End file.
